


puddin'

by daddydun



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jared Leto as the joker, Margot Robbie as harley, Smut, the joker is a psychotic mob boss, who also loves Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydun/pseuds/daddydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daddys a mob boss, but he told me he was gonna get out of Arkham to come see me, I hope he never has to go back there. </p><p>xoxo Harley</p>
            </blockquote>





	puddin'

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is good

“baby, baby, baby,” his words were rushed. his arms moved within the confines of his straight jacket as if he was trying to move closer. probably to comfort me. “doll, I told you,” his voice hushed, he almost didn't even say the word, as he moved his face closer to mine. “I'm gonna get out.” his lips pressed against mine, softly. so softly it almost didn't feel like him. 

“NO touching.” the guard said firmly from across the room, pointing a large automatic gun at Mr. J’s head. I felt my heart speed up.

“J..daddy..” I looked at him with my big blue eyes. “I miss you.” I poured. “I miss sleepin’ next to you every night.”

 

he stood up, calmly walking over to the guard. I couldn't quite make out what he was sayin’ to them, but he turned around as the armed man undid the restrictive jacket around my puddin’. as the jacket slipped off his arms it revealed his sickly pale skin, littered in tattoos. he stretched his arms out as he made his way over to me, wrapping them around my waist and lifting me off the ground as he did so. “soon, baby. soon.” he whispered in my ear. “I have a place for us.” his bare, makeupless lips pressing to mine. “I have one of my men waiting outside the doors of the place we met, babydoll.” he hungrily kissed me again, sitting me up on the table, standing between my legs. “and I'll meet you there tonight. you'll be all mine again baby, just you and i.” I could hardly hear his voice, it was so hushed, to be sure the guard couldn't hear. 

a smile spread across my face, his bare lips kissing my neck as my long, pointed nails trailed down his body, catching on his ARKHAM sweatpants. “I love you, J.” I said loud enough for the guard to hear. 

“time.” was all the stranger said. 

J pushed his lips to mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth and running his hand between my legs, hardly touching the red and blue bottoms, causing me to blush. “I'll see you next time, baby.” he allowed the guard to restrain him again. 

“I'll see you as soon as I can, daddy.” I forced a pained expression on my face until I turned my back to the guard. then, a large smirk spread across my face as I walked to the security guard. “...’scuse me, I need my bat.”

the bulky uniformed man looked up and down my body, a smile playing across his lips. he grabbed my bat from behind the desk and handed it to me. “here you go, babydoll.” he looked down at me as he stood from his seat. 

his eyes practically popped out of his head as my hand gripped his throat, “nobody but Mr. J calls me that.” he nodded as my nails dug into the skin of his throat. “and he is gonna get you for callin’ me that.” I turned around, walking out of Arkham and into the city streets. I turned a few corners and made my way to the therapy office that I used to work at, where I met Mr. J. there I saw one of his men, standing on the corner in the dark, alone. his clown mask concealing his expression, but I knew that neck tattoo anywhere. “FRANKIE!” I hugged him. “it's been awhile, I've missed ya!” 

“harles!” he groaned. “I'm not supposed to hug on the job, and boss doesn't want nobody touching you.”

“he won't hurt ya, Frankie.” I giggled. “plus, he knows you like dick.” 

“I know, I know.” I grabbed the phone that J gave me go see if he texted me. “so do I gotta go get my stuff from our old place, or did Mista J send people to the house already?”

“Harley, you know he already got your stuff to the new place. that man ain't gonna make you lift a finger.” 

I smiled, “I knew he would do that.” Frankie took me down into a basement looking place I'd never seen before. they lifted what looked a manhole, revealing a ladder, I climbed down first and Frankie followed, turning on a light and putting the cover back on the hole over our heads we were dropped into shipping container, thing there but a keypad and a door. 

“he said you'd know the four digit code..?” he looked hopefully at me. 1027. the date we met for the first time. October 27th. I smiled to myself and out the code in. the door opened and led me me into a spacious living space, the walls painted a deep purple, the couch, curtains, and bed spread where all the same shade of green, just like puddin’s hair. the fluffy dark red carpets felt like heaven as I took my stilettos off, it covered everything but the kitchen floor and the bathroom floor. those were black, shiny obsidian, I hugged Frankie one last time. “I gotta go, harles. Jepha wants me home early tonight.”

I watched frank leave and I got out on of J’s soft shirts, slipping off everything I was wearing and replacing it with only his thin t-shirt. it felt like I waited for years for my puddin' to get home. I laid in our bed and took out my space buns. I heard the door open and I grabbed my bat, just in case. I turned the corner and saw him. “PUDDIN’!” I jumped into his arms, him holding me as my legs wrapped around his waist. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too,” his hands reached down to grabmy ass, “so much, baby.” he laid me in the bed, standing up and revealing to me the same sweatpants he had on earlier, still without a shirt, but now with a big purple alligator coat and some shiny, new jewelry. he slipped off his coat and the metal around his neck, and returning all of his attention toward me. “tonight,” he said as his hand reached around my throat, holding me tightly, “you are all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue


End file.
